


婚前预习10

by EleanoraTeaaa



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraTeaaa/pseuds/EleanoraTeaaa
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	婚前预习10

婚前预习 10  
文/旧茶无香

“等会儿到了那儿，带你认了人之后就跟着灿烈。”坐在前往晚宴的车上，边父对边伯贤吩咐道。

边家和朴家父母是以政界的身份被邀请的，而朴灿烈虽然是朴家长子，但是到了他这代便从了商，朴灿烈收到邀请则是以朴氏生物药剂公司总裁的身份出席。

“哼，那帮人真是司马昭之心。”边大哥冷笑。这次许家主办的慈善晚宴之所以特意加了边伯贤的名字，不过是想进一步探一探两家的关系。虽说两家已经订婚，自己人看在眼里这小两口完全是蜜里调油，但是那帮向来和边家作对的老精怪保险起见还是要确认这小两口是不是逢场作戏。

【灿烈出发了吗？可爱jpg. 】

【刚从家里出来。】朴灿烈几乎是秒回。

【是和伯父伯母一起吗？我们从容山回来后我还没去拜访过伯父伯母呢。】

这一次朴灿烈的回复慢了一些，估计是在开车。小猫也没有继续发消息，而是静静地看着屏幕等待大猫的回复。

坐在副驾驶座的边大哥从后视镜看到自己弟弟抱着个手机笑得甜蜜，头疼得捂脑袋。那群老精怪真的是想多了，这小两口恨不得长在一起，这婚是结定了。

只是话说回来，这两人结婚之前应该也没怎么见过面，怎么才订婚没一个月就好得跟一个人似的。自家弟弟又甜又软傻乎乎的，还是个猫崽也没谈过恋爱，这朴灿烈大了边伯贤六七岁，轻而易举就能把自家猫崽吃得死死的。

朴灿烈发来一个微笑的表情。边伯贤看了愣了愣，还没反应过来朴灿烈又撤回了表情。片刻后发来的是一个可爱的表情包。  
【摸头jpg.】

“噗嗤。”小公子忍不住被逗笑了，想也知道朴灿烈本想给自己发个温柔安慰的表情，可是一向正经惯了的大猫哪有表情包这种东西。

【我弟让我发的这个。】果然，大猫下一句便是解释。

【灿烈真可爱！】

大猫看到小公子的回复，脸不禁有些红。坐在一旁原本指导朴灿烈这只正经猫谈恋爱的朴小弟只觉被塞了一嘴狗粮。自己也是咸吃萝卜淡操心去教大猫怎么哄小公子。

许家的慈善晚宴请了不少媒体，朴家和边家的车恰巧一前一后停在宴会酒店大堂外。

“是边家和朴家！”

“快快快！”

这是两家订婚后，第一次在公开场合出现，记者们自然是抓紧机会去拍。

门童打开车门，朴灿烈最先下了车，站在一旁接朴父朴母下来。

“爸妈，你们先进去吧。”朴灿烈拍拍弟弟的肩膀，示意他和父母一起先进会场，而自己则是站在一旁看着停在朴家车后面边家的车。

一身黑色西装的朴总裁站在红毯边，看着边家的车缓缓驶来。周围闪光灯闪烁得厉害，媒体们见朴灿烈并没有先进会场，而接下来出现在镜头里的边家的车也让他们有了猜测。

在门童打开车门后，边父边母下车后，边家大哥也跟着下了车。

“等等等等，车里还有人没下来！”

“难道真的是边家小公子吗？”

媒体扛着的摄像器材全都对准了还敞开着的车门。

果然，只见朴灿烈和边家人礼貌的打过招呼后，走到车门边朝车里的人伸出手。

下一秒，便看见一只纤长细白的手搭在朴灿烈的手掌上。

“是边家小公子！”许多记者都小声惊叫。

小公子抬头望着那双写满温柔的桃花眼，握住那只温暖的手从车里下来。

“我的小公子真好看。”搂住边伯贤的腰，朴灿烈低声称赞。

“灿烈也好看。”小猫自然也甜甜地称赞自己的未婚夫。

“两位继订婚之后第一次同时出席活动，也是边小公子第一次出席公众活动，请问是边家和朴氏有进一步合作吗？”

有一位记者挤身来到二人跟前，手里拿着无线麦怼到边伯贤面前。

其他媒体见状也纷纷效仿，一时间二人被紧紧围着。

“抱歉，请让一让。”大猫将小公子护进怀里，手臂挡住想要触碰小猫的记者。

边伯贤第一次面对这种情况，有些不知所措，人群将他挤得只能一直往大猫怀里缩。

所幸安保人员及时上前将两人护住，隔挡开媒体。只是这样边伯贤依旧被不断闪烁的闪光灯刺到眼睛。

这次许家邀请的，都是有些来头的媒体。但是朴边两家的联姻在政界和商界实在轰动，而且这是又是边家一直护得严实的小公子第一次公开亮相，许多媒体都在猜测此举背后的意义。

边伯贤跟随边家来到慈善晚宴现场，但又是同朴灿烈一起走进会场签的到。这场景在网络上很快就炸开锅。

【这是要开始营业了吗？】

【边家小公子可是第一次公开亮相啊。跟着边家来那就是站在政界立场，和朴总一起进场难道还代表商界立场吗？】

“真是谢谢边局长赏脸来参加啊。”许重见边家人进场忙迎上来。

边家父母和边大哥跟许重寒暄几句，朴灿烈也牵着小公子入了场。

“许伯伯好。”

边伯贤礼貌地向许重问好，后者便将目光投向小两口。

“伯贤也来了，都长大了呀。”许重拍了拍边伯贤的肩膀，“记得上一回见你才一点点大，现在已经这么高了，也要成家了。”说着，许重看了眼两人牵着的手。

“来，许伯伯和你喝一杯。”许重从经过的侍者手里拿来过两杯香槟，一杯递给边伯贤。

小公子向来不碰酒精，自然也不太能喝，但作为小辈，边伯贤又理应喝下这杯酒。

他接过酒杯，乖巧地和许重碰了杯，将酒杯递到唇边抿了口。

一旁的朴灿烈心里很是紧张，他目光紧紧盯着那红润的唇翕合间喝下小半杯香槟，握着小公子的手收了紧一下。

许重见边伯贤喝了酒，自己便也喝了口。又客套了几句，有其他来宾入场后，许重便主动结束了聊天。

“还好吗？”牵着小公子找了一处沙发坐下，大猫有些心疼地摸了摸小公子有些泛红的脸。

“还好，我出门前吃了点东西垫垫肚子。”说着边伯贤还朝大猫眨了眨眼。

被小猫甜了一下，朴灿烈又有些心塞，自己还是没办法完全地保护好他的小公子。

边伯贤抓住朴灿烈的大手包在手心，“灿烈别多想，我也只是喝了两口，一点点酒没事的。”

“咱们订婚的时候都没舍得让你喝。”大猫的声音低低的，有那么点委屈的意味。

穿着高定的西装方才还威风凛凛一副生人勿进模样的大老虎，如今被小布偶拉着手小声顺毛，不少在一旁默默注视着这对的宾客心里都不禁吃惊。看来之前在网络上流传的两人感情不错的照片还是有一定真实度的。

这次慈善晚宴的主题是为了保护野生动物栖息地基金筹集资善款，现场通过慈善拍卖的方式筹集资金，当然也能直接捐款。

“这老东西，因为容山的事被父亲压了一头，现在又假惺惺的举办这么个慈善晚宴。”喝了一轮回来想要坐着休息会儿的边大哥小声吐槽。

“估计是怕被舆论攻击。”边伯贤道。

在生态环境局中向来为动物争取权益的是边父，而许重一向认为作为文明化动物家族，边父在借着职位之便谋取权力。

这次有人类借着空档在容山猎杀动物，这件事责任归咎于一开始提议开放猎杀野兔的许重。而边父这边发现了这个漏洞并报告上去，让上面的人对许重有了些言辞。不知情的人看来，许重今日的举动是做了善事，而知

情的人便心中明了许重这是做给某些人看，并顺带踩了边父一脚，偏偏边家还不得不出席。

边大哥来陪着边伯贤，朴灿烈才起身离开去应酬。

远远看着大猫端着酒杯穿梭在觥筹交错之间，大部分人都是主动找上大猫聊天。边伯贤撑着下巴，心里只觉骄傲，这么优秀的大猫，是他的。

冷餐结束后，拍卖便开始。

边家拍下几样收藏品，另外还捐赠了一个不小的数额。而朴灿烈则以个人的名义拍下了一幅画，以边伯贤的名义拍下一部散佚古籍，最后还两人联名拍下一十八世纪欧洲名匠打制的鼻烟盒。

坐在朴灿烈身旁的小公子低声说道，“其实我能自己拍。”

大猫看小猫有些不忿气的小模样，摸了摸小公子的头，“我的就是你的。”

被大猫的语气和话宠到，小猫从不忿到脸红。

而二人耳语的一幕，也被室内的媒体拍到放到了有名的商刊上。该商刊刚好前阵子做了朴灿烈的专访，在谈到这场由商界和政界一同举办的慈善晚宴时附上照片还特意提到，“两人订婚后首次公开亮相便恩爱联名拍下名品，家族联姻逢场作戏的谣言也似乎不攻自破。”

拍卖结束后，朴灿烈又被不少想要趁着这次机会谈合作的人缠住，边伯贤便一直陪着朴灿烈应付这些人。这些人里虽大部分都是有求于朴灿烈，但轮番下来，朴灿烈还是喝了不少。

几种酒混着喝，难免容易上头。只是朴灿烈向来在外人面前没什么表情，别人便也看不出朴灿烈已经有了几分醉意。

趁着一拨人才散去，边伯贤扶着朴灿烈来到宴会厅外供客人歇息的休息室。

“难受吗？”边伯贤扶朴灿烈在沙发上坐下，心疼地捧着大猫的脸。

“有点晕。”调整了下姿势，朴灿烈让拉着小公子坐在自己大腿上，将脸埋进边伯贤的怀里。

边伯贤摸了摸朴灿烈的脸，果然有些发烫。他进来前顺手在摆放水果供客人食用的餐台上拿了串葡萄，修长的手指摘下一颗递到朴灿烈嘴边，“吃点葡萄，能解酒的。”

大猫乖乖地张嘴把葡萄含了进去，嚼着鲜嫩多汁的果肉，呜呜地说，“我们伯贤怎么这么聪明……”尾音有些拖沓，听上去像是在撒娇。

小公子揉了揉大猫的耳朵，心道这人真的有些醉了。

“还要。”吞下果肉，大猫又蹭了蹭边伯贤。

小公子便又摘下一颗喂进大猫的嘴里。

“灿烈平时应酬，也是这样的吗？”

休息室里只有他们二人，朴灿烈放松了精神和身体，反应也迟钝了些。他难受地哼哼了两声，“有时喝多了也难受，而且还没有伯贤喂葡萄。”

果然大猫撒起娇了，小猫崽都有些受不了。边伯贤抱着朴灿烈，揉揉他的脸用微凉的手给他降降温，又亲亲大猫的额头，“那以后我都陪着你。”

被小猫哄着，大猫心里熨贴了不少，感觉突突痛着的太阳穴也好了些。

边伯贤又给朴灿烈喂了颗葡萄，看着大猫被汁水湿润的唇，忍不住低头啄了一口，还调皮道，“灿烈是葡萄味的。”

本就喝了酒身体燥热，小猫又坐在自己怀里，大猫被小猫一句话挑起了情欲。一只手捏住小公子的下巴，拉近两人的距离吻了上去。

忽然被吻住，边伯贤坐在朴灿烈怀里的姿势有些别扭，腰身刚想要动，就被朴灿烈挟住腰。

“唔……”

嘴唇被撬开，大猫将嘴里的果肉用舌尖顶到小猫的口腔，舌尖痴缠间果肉香甜的汁水也在唇间流窜。

小猫被吻得哼哼唧唧的，虽然吻很甜很舒服，但是侧着腰身又被人禁锢住的姿势让小公子很不舒服。感受到怀里小猫的不安分，朴灿烈将将松开被他吮吸得鲜艳欲滴的唇，环着小公子的腰让他跨坐在自己大腿上。刚调整好姿势，大猫便有着急的含上小公子甜甜的唇。

两人下身贴得很近，深吻间小猫清晰感觉到朴灿烈下身的变化。

葡萄彻底被两人咬碎，汁水有些从嘴角渗出。朴灿烈一手抱住边伯贤的后颈，将他压在了沙发上，两人的情欲中越陷越深，隐隐有剑拔弩张的意思。

“灿烈……”小公子被吻得泪眼朦胧，他睁开眼借着呼吸间唤了一声，“不能……在这……”

朴灿烈慢慢停住，两人都喘息着。

隔着西装裤和衬衫，小公子明显感觉到朴灿烈下身的滚烫。余光看了一眼，果然胀得明显。

“不能在这……”小猫方才被朴灿烈的吻欺负得有些狠，眼角还闪着泪，声音软软的。

“嗯。”朴灿烈撑着上身，又亲了亲小猫的嘴角，“我的小猫也是葡萄味的。”

两人又歇了片刻，边伯贤摸摸朴灿烈的腰，“还好吗？”

刚说完便被朴灿烈擒住手，接着边伯贤便感觉到朴灿烈轻轻抬腰顶了顶他的小腹。

小公子脸又红了。

“那你怎么办？”声音小小的，朴灿烈只觉像是心尖被小猫粉嫩的舌头舔了舔。

“先别说话。”大猫的声音低哑，在小公子耳边苏得他浑身都软了。

也不知道过了多久，边伯贤一直保持着躺在沙发上，被大猫半抱着半压着的姿势。

欲望缓缓平复下去之后，朴灿烈坐起身，又把小公子抱起来坐好。

这么一闹，朴灿烈的酒也醒了不少。他低着头给小公子和自己整理着有些凌乱的衣服，边伯贤也乖乖坐好任他摆弄。

看着低头认真给自己的衬衫抚平皱褶的大猫，边伯贤轻声问，“我们今晚回容山的家吗？”

大猫停下动作，抬头看着小公子。

🐯大猫：葡萄味的小猫真的好甜。  
🐱小猫：撒娇的大猫真的比不得，比不得。


End file.
